


Behind the Veil

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: So, I might have written a little something about Hanni and Bedelia. I can't promise that they'll be more and yet I'm hopeful (thus the multichapter work).





	Behind the Veil

“You’re up late.”

“The devil’s work …”

“Even the devil sleeps.”

“Your concern is noted.”

“I expected to find you by the fireplace.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Not at all. I’m pleased to see you doing something other than brooding.”

“My lecture requires some revision.”

“I see.”

“Is that all then? I’d like to get back to it.”

“Of course.”

“Good night, Bedelia.”

“Oh, one other thing. I don’t suppose you heard. Will Graham is out of the hospital. Apparently he has been for some time.”

“… I’m aware.”

“You didn’t mention it.”

“I saw no need.”

“I take it you haven’t heard from him.”

“Am I to tell you if I do?”

“That would be a no.”

“I detect a note of satisfaction.”

“Merely interpreting. You’re not as stone faced as you like to think, Hannibal.”

“You’ve known me a long time, Bedelia.”

“I have.”

“Tell me. What do you see in my face now?”

“I see … misdirected anger.”

“Is that all?”

“I see resentment.”

“What would you advise me to do with that anger and resentment?”

“It would be presumptive of me to say.”

“You’ve never been shy about presuming before, Bedelia.”

“I’m no longer your therapist, Hannibal.”

“Indeed you’re not.”

“Shall we consider the matter closed then?”

“I think that’s best.”

“Very well. … Good night, Hannibal.”

“One other thing before you go.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever speak his name to me again.”

“Is that a threat?”

“In the most serious terms.”


End file.
